Just Let Me In
by speedmonkey
Summary: I'm not going to let you dig that whole your so used to crawling into all the god damn time....SC One Shot


Author's Note: This idea goes to 1CSIMFan over at talk csi who gave me this idea.

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh

Spoilers: Wannabe

Tim stopped on the steps when he heared his name being called. "Good job." he heared his boss say. Tim double glanced at him, making sure he heared right. Horatio couldn't be serious? He really thought he did a good job? He had just let his emotions get the best of him on a case. Something he promised himself that he would never let happen. But he guessed promises were meant to be broken. Tim walked over to the reception desk in a daze. He handed Paula a case file and asked her to log it. She gave him a warm smile and went in the back. Tim ran a sleepy hand over his face and signed out for the day. Just when he was about to turn around and head to the locker rooms he felt a warm hand touch his back and jumped slightly.

Calleigh put up her hands defensivley, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." she said apologetically.

Tim sighed a little and began to walk, "Don't worry about it." he said in his usual miserable tone.

Calleigh decided to walk with him. She had heared about Wally and how he was close to Tim somehow but she didn't know how. "I'm sorry." she said simply.

Tim looked over at Calleigh just before he opened the locker room door, "Sorry for what?" he asked. "You didn't do anything."

Calleigh sighed a little to herself and leaned against the lockers, "I heared about what happend to Wally." she said simply. As soon as she had said his name she could see Tim stiffen. She looked down at the floor for a second and then back up at him, "I'm sorry, Tim, really."

Tim nodded a little, "Thanks." he said as he put his gun into his locker.

"You want to go get some coffee?" she asked him. She didn't really expect him to say yes but it was worth a try.

Tim sighed and looked down at his badge, "I don't drink coffee."

Calleigh mentally kicked herself. She had forgott about that. The whole 'it rots your stomach out' thing. "Then how about a beer?" she asked.

Tim sighed a little and placed his badge into his locker as well, "Look, Calleigh, what do you want?" he asked, turning to face her.

Calleigh jumped slightly, not really expecting him to ask her that, "I just want to help you Tim." she said simply.

Tim shook his head a little, "I don't need your help." he said as he went to walk past her. Calleigh grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She knew how stubborn he was. She also knew how he always held things inside of him and how they all came rushing out at once. Which generally meant him and IAB getting into it which was never good. Tim looked down at her hand on his arm and then up at her, "Calleigh let me go." he stated.

Calleigh looked up at him and shook her head, "No, Tim." she started. "Not this time. I'm not going to let you dig that whole your so used to crawling into all the god damn time." she said, concern all over her face.

Tim sighed a little and looked away from her. He straightend up a little and then forced himself to look back at her, "What are you talking about?" he asked, clearly not amused. He just want to go home knock back a bottle of whisky and be done with it.

Calleigh let go of his arm but stepped in front of him so he couldn't leave, "I know you Tim. I know how you make it your goal for no one to notice you here at work. They don't know what your going through then they can't bother you. Kinda like if they don't see it then it doesn't exsist." she started. "Well you exsist to me Tim. I saw what you went through when Hollis got killed." she said. Tim shifted his weight a little and avoided eye contact with her, "See thats what I'm talking about. You still haven't dealt with that have you?" she asked. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, she didn' t know why she wanted to cry but she did.

Tim cleared his throat a little and looked down at her, "No. I haven't."

Calleigh nodded a little, "Then let me help you." she stated. It wasn't supposed to sound like a question. It was supposed to sound like a command, an order, something he couldn't back down from.

Tim sighed a little, "I don't know how to let you in." he said honestly. To be honest Tim was never good with having people helping him, he was never good with relationships period. He had had feelings for Calleigh for a while but being the miserable man that he was he held back from her.

Calleigh felt her breath catch in her throat when he said that. She just wanted to take him into her arms and hold him until all the pain, all of the feelings, all the hurt he had been holding in for the years poured out of him, "I'll find a way." she whispered.

The End


End file.
